Being Eleven Again
by PadfootProngs7
Summary: It's the end of Ginny's seventh year and she can't wait to be done with Hogwarts. Now she only has a graduation ceremony and ball to attend. *DH spoilers!* *Ginny's POV* *Two-Shot*
1. Chapter 1

This is it.

Today was my graduation ceremony. I was finally going to graduate from Hogwarts. Only seven years ago I'd been so excited to arrive at the school. Now, I can't wait to leave.

Funny how you change your mind over the years, eh?

As I pulled my school uniform on, I thought of what I'd gone through at this school. In these classrooms. These corridors, the common room, my dormitory, the grounds. I have so many memories.

I've made friends, had my first boyfriend, had my first kiss, fought dark wizards, laughed, talked, and cried. (Yes, I said cried) I've had good times and bad.

I pulled my graduation robes on (red and gold for Gryffindor) overtop my uniform and shuffled through my trunk looking for my shoes.

"Ginny, are you ready?" I glanced up and saw Alina Burr, fellow graduating Gryffindor waiting for me.

"Yeah," I stood up, slipping my feet into my shoes. "I'm ready."

"Laureen is waiting for us downstairs." I took a deep breath.

"Okay." I followed Alina down the staircase and we met Laureen at the bottom. All the younger students were staring at us, but I didn't notice. I was too busy thinking of the other female Gryffindor who should be walking with us.

Nicolette Alfrid, a muggleborn witch, should be graduating with us today, but she's not. She died last year, during the Final Battle as she was trying to get away. I hadn't found out until after Fred's funeral.

It's no fair at all. She should be here with us, joking about how she was surprised any of us had managed to pass each year. She was the life of our dormitory, but no one was immune to the war that had been raging. Our dormitory had been so... quiet this term. There was no one to wake Alina when she slept in, no one to tease me about my love life, no one to mock Laureen's accent.

We all missed her so much. I'd been distraught when I found out.

As we walked to McGonagall's office where the graduating Gryffindors were to meet, Alina and Laureen started talking about when we first met.

I grinned as I remembered that particular day.

"It was like fate when the four of us sat in the same boat," Alina said reminiscently.

"It sure seems like it," Laureen agreed.

"And here we are, graduating."

"It's perfect, except..."

"Nicolette's not here," I finished grimly. Alina and Laureen nodded miserably.

"It's not fair," Alina muttered wiping at her eyes where tears were leaking from. "She didn't deserve to die. She was only trying to escape." I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and gave her a squeeze.

"It's going to take a while to get over it, and we may never, but we can't forget to keep living. She would want us to go with our lives, not grieve for her and not live our lives to the fullest." _As would Fred..._

Alina murmured her agreement and Laureen gave a quiet chuckle. "Since when have you become so insightful?"

"I haven't. It's just something someone told me the day after the war. They have... experience with this type of thing." Thankfully, no one asked me who.

We walked in silence until we arrived outside McGonagall's office. Taking a deep breath, I glanced at my two friends and knocked on the door.

"Come in," was heard and Alina pushed the door open hesitantly. "Girls." I noticed that the boys were already here. There were only three, because like Nicolette, we had lost a Gryffindor boy.

Collin Creevey had died during the final battle, just as Nicolette had.

"Hey," Arnie said shyly. The others, Carter and Ed, smiled politely at us.

"Hey Arnie," I greeted. "Ed, Carter."

"Ginny."

"Hi."Alina grinned bashfully and stepped beside Ed and intertwined their fingers. This was only a recent development.

Laureen sidestepped me and grabbed Carter's hand as well.

Professor McGonagall stood from behind her desk and gestured for the six of us to follow her to the great hall.

We entered the hall shortly thereafter and saw that all our family and friends were already seated. I tried to spot my family, but for once I couldn't see the cluster of red.

We followed our head of house to the front of the hall and up onto the stage where the others were seated.

There were the Ravenclaws in blue and bronze, the Hufflepuffs in yellow and black, and the Slytherins in green and silver. Our small red and gold cluster joined them at the end and watched as McGonagall, headmistress, took the podium.

"Good evening, and welcome to the graduation ceremony for the class of 1999..."

That's when I tuned out. Instead of listening to McGonagall speak on and on, I searched the crowd for my family. It didn't take long to locate them; they were way at the back, and in the middle were a blonde head, a brown head and a black head.

So Hermione and Harry had come. And Fleur. Hermione had been taking classes with us, but the professors found that she knew most of the material, so they just ended up giving her a tutor. They even gave her a choice between sitting with us up here to graduate and just privately getting her certificate. Obviously, she chose the latter. She hadn't wanted to make a spectacle of it.

Beside her was Harry. Merlin, I haven't seen him since the one year anniversary of the Final Battle. I miss him so badly. I'm just hoping I'll see him tonight. Of course, I'll definitely see him tomorrow for the graduation ball (We were allowed to invited someone already out of Hogwarts, but we needed permission first) but I don't know if I'll last that long.

Hermione and Ron were going to be there as well; Hermione was allowed to attend the ball even though she wasn't receiving her certificate today.

"...stand and prepare to receive your certificates." Professor McGonagall's voice cut through my thoughts and I stood with the others and lined up at the back. Having a surname that starts with 'W' can be quite irksome at times. As I waited in line, I looked back to Harry. He was whispering with Hermione, and from here, his face looked a little... red? I kept staring, hoping he would look up. They were only in the 'H's.

Finally, he looked up at the stage and caught my eye. The wide grin that took over his face must have been infectious, because the next thing I knew, I was grinning just as widely. We kept our eyes on each other, and it was with great reluctance that I turned to the headmistress to accept my certificate and to shake the hands of the other professors.

After some pictures, we were free to go, being reminded that the ball the next evening started at eight. I wasn't even listening. I tore through the crowds, pushing people out of the way and forgetting all my manners. I reached the large group, completely out of breath and was engulfed in a large hug courtesy of my mother.

"Mum. _Mum. _Mum!" I pushed away from her. "Where's Harry?" I couldn't see him anywhere.

I know I'll regret being so rude to her later, but right now I really needed to see him, feel him... Of course, mum was furious, thus, not answering. Surprisingly, it was Percy who told me what I wanted to hear.

"Him, Ron and Hermione stepped outside; they were getting mobbed by the crowds..." But that was all I needed to be told.

I sprinted through the crowd, tripping once over someone's smartly placed foot, and burst through the front doors. I stopped then because I honestly had no idea where they could be. Fortunately though, luck must have been on my side this night because there he was, his back to me, talking to his two friends.

I felt my face break into a smile and ran towards him. I knew Ron and Hermione had seen me, because they smiled widely, but Harry's back was still to me. I took this to my advantage and leaped onto his back. My arms went around his neck and his hands flew to mine unconsciously.

"Bloody hell! Ginny?"

"You've been spending too much time with Ron." I grinned against his neck and didn't even realize Ron and Hermione had left. I jumped down and went to stand in front of him. I stood up onto my toes and kissed him lightly on the mouth.

His hands were on my waist and mine on his shoulders when we broke apart. I rested my cheek on his shoulder and felt him place his chin on my head.

"I missed you."

"I've missed you, too."

I grinned up at his face and kissed him again, entwining our fingers. "You should get back to your family," he muttered against my lips, making them tingle.

"What if I don't want to?"

"It's your graduation, Ginny," he said raising an eyebrow and pulling away.

"I know, but it's mad in there!"

"Yeah, but c'mon. I'll endure it for you to be with them. Besides, maybe they'll create some sort of barrier around me; there're enough Weasleys for that."

I laughed at that and hugged him again, breathing in the scent that was only his. He tugged at my hand and then we were back in the great hall, Harry keeping his head down as I tried to locate my family. I finally spotted them but as we were making our way over, I was stopped by Alina.

"Ginny! I want you to come meet my fam- Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't realise you were with someone. Well, um, go on ahead. I'll talk to you later." She sent a glance at Harry and waved at me, turning back around again.

"Uh..."

"That was Alina; my dorm mate."

"Oh."

"C'mon; I think that guy over there just realised who you are." I grinned as I dragged Harry through the crowd and quickly slipped into the little circle my family had created.

"Ginny!" I groaned and turned around to face my mum, her face red. I felt Harry tug his hand from mine and discreetly gave the finger in his general direction, earning the sound of many sniggers.

"Yes, mum?" I asked sweetly.

"What in Merlin's name do you think you were doing, running off like that? We had no idea where you had gone!"

"I went to find Harry, Ron and Hermione. I _told _you."

"No, you did not. You asked where they were and then took off."

"Mum," I said, looking around; people were starting to stare. "Can we not do this right now?"

"I don't see what the-"

"Molly, just leave it for now." I watched thankfully, as dad calmed mum down. Hopefully she'll forget about it by the time I get home in two days.

Everyone else greeted me after that and we spent quite a while just talking and reminiscing.

"Just imagine, there'll be no Weasleys here for at least another eleven years," Ron said and everyone laughed.

"Yeah, I'm sure the staff'll have no idea what to do," I retorted sarcastically. Everyone laughed again and I felt a smile grow on my face. _This _is just what we all need. Along with Fred.

**Author's Note - Miss me? I know, I know, I'm in deep trouble for not updating 'LtU' in months, but I've had no inspiration. I'm working on a new story due out hopefully sometime before 2010, and I'm desperately trying to work on 'LtU'. **

**As for this story, its been half written for months, and suddenly I had inspiration to finish it. Don't worry, it is a two shot. I hope you enjoy it; I've always enjoyed writing from Ginny's point of view.**

**Please don't throw tomatoes at me!**

**-PadfootProngs7**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ginny, why aren't you getting ready yet?" I looked away from the window I'd been staring through and glanced at Laureen who was already doing her hair and makeup.

"Laureen, we've still got another hour. You know it doesn't take me that long to get ready."

"But Ginny, this is our graduation ball! You can't just throw everything together! You have to spend some time on yourself. Don't you want to look good for Harry?"

"Harry doesn't care how I look," I retorted. And I knew it was true. He hadn't told me, but I knew we felt the same for each other, and I sure didn't care how he dressed so long as he was there, so it must be the same for him, right?

"Come on, Ginny. I _want_ to help you get ready!" I rolled my eyes at her. Laureen had this weird thing where she loved helping us get ready for big, special events. I'll admit, she's good with picking a hairstyle and makeup for us, but sometimes it gets to be a bit much. Like when she was helping us get ready for the one year anniversary ceremony of the Final Battle last month. She had dragged Alina and me in three hours before hand, made us each take a shower, then worked on our hair for half an hour each, took another half hour on our makeup and then made us wait until the last minute to put our dress robes on so we wouldn't spoil them.

"Laureen, really, no offence but I think I'm quite capable of getting ready myself."

"But-"

"Okay, fine! Just don't overdo it this time." Last month I had looked nothing like myself except for the hair colour and eyes. I'd almost been late because I'd been srubbing the makeup off.

"Yes! Thank you, Ginny! I promise you; no one will regret it!" I watched forbiddingly as she ran into the dormitory's adjoining bathroom. The next moment she was coming back, dragging a dressing gown clad, sopping wet haired Alina behind her. Laureen shoved Alina down beside me and practically skipped back to her bureau and pulled out a huge case of makeup.

"Get ready," I muttered to Alina. She groaned.

Forty-five minutes later, Laureen and I were stepping into our dresses, dress robes and shoes. I shoved my hair from my face as I slipped my feet into the high black shoes I had ordered a few months ago. They were charmed to keep my feet comfortable and made me a little taller as well, which was a plus.

I looked up and sat on my bed as I waited for Laureen and Alina. Laureen looked gorgeous in her light pink dress and I watched as she draped light blue dress robes overtop. Her brown hair was up in an elaborate French twist and she looked so mature.

"Where's Alina?" I asked after studying Laureen. I was very excited now; ready to spend an entire evening with Harry.

"She's in the loo."

"Alina!" I shouted. "Hurry up!"

"I'm coming!" At that moment, she arrived in the doorway, flushed and out of breath, but that's not what I saw. I saw a beautiful girl in a long purple dress with shiny black dress robes hanging on her arm. Her blonde hair was piled on top of her head and curly and she was stunning.

"Alina... is that you?" I asked.

She grinned shyly at me and shrugged her robes on.

"Well... yeah..."

"Alina, you look fantastic! Carter isn't going to know what hit him!"

"Thanks, Ginny, but have you looked in a mirror? I think it's Harry who's going to be taken aback. You _have_ looked in a mirror?"

No. "No..."

"Ginny, you _have_ to look in a mirror!" Laureen insisted.

"I agree with Laureen, Ginny. She did a really good job with you." I raised my eyebrows at Alina.

"Right. I probably look like a tart."

Laureen put a hand to her heart. "Ouch, Ginny. That hurts." I smirked but got up nonetheless and slowly went around to the full length mirror on the other end of the room.

I stopped in my tracks when I caught my reflection and gasped. Wow, Laureen, she really outdid herself this time. My hair was all wavy and shiny, different from its usual straightness. My face still looked like mine except for the faint trace of gold on my eyelids and the black liner on my eyes. My lips were shiny and my cheeks flushed. My green dress fit perfectly, it didn't even slide down when I raised my arms to fluff my hair. (Hermione had talked me into getting a strapless dress when we had been looking through the catalogue) and the lighter green dress robes overtop my dress were shiny and sleek since they were made of silk.

"Wow, Laureen, you really... you did an amazing job. Thank you."

"Oh, it was nothing, really," she waved off my thanks but I definitely saw a little red tint her cheeks.

"We should get going," Alina said suddenly. I glanced at the clock and yelped. It was ten to eight.

"Let's go," I called, already bounding down the stairs to the common room. I slowed to a fast walk when I realised that all the younger students were staring at me. I exited the common room and waited for Laureen and Alina to catch up. Hurry...

Finally, they appeared from behind the portrait hole, Ed, Carter and Arnie in tow.

"Wow, Ginny, you clean up nicely," Carter commented, grabbing Laureen's hand with his.

"Watch yourself, Carter, you've got a girlfriend, and I doubt my boyfriend would appreciate those comments." I grinned, satisfied when he flinched at the mention of Harry. He's always been a little frightened of Harry. I mean, he _did_ defeat the most powerful dark wizard of our time. "But thanks."

He ignored my comment of thanks. "I don't understand how you can date him. He's... he's..."

"Terrifying?" I asked with a smirk.

"I – no, I mean... fine. Yes, he's terrifying. Happy?"

"Oh, come on, Carter! He's hardly terrifying! If you knew him, you'd know he's anything but."

"Yeah, he's not so bad," Laureen agreed. "Remember when we met him in fifth year?" She asked Alina.

"Yeah, he was really sweet and kind. Quiet, too."

"You guys talked to him _once_," I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. We still met him and he was very nice. I think you should introduce us tonight, Ginny," Laureen suggested.

"But you just said you've already met him."

"Yeah, but that was two years ago. He probably doesn't remember us."

I thought back to the night before when he had asked me who Alina was. "Yeah, okay. But Carter, Ed and Arnie have to come."

"What?!"

"Stop being such a baby, Ed. He's not going to hex you."

"How d'you know?"

"Why would he?" Alina asked.

"I dunno. Because he feels like it?"

"Oh for goodness sake! Grow a pair already, would you?" I heard someone, probably Laureen, snort. "Are you in Gryffindor or not?"

None of them replied though, for at that moment we started down the staircase to the entrance hall.

"So," I whispered to Arnie. "Are you a Gryffindor or not?"

"Oh, shut up," he hissed back, his face colouring. We made our way across the entrance hall and exited the castle to the courtyard where the ball was being held. I said goodbye to the others for the time being and went to look for Harry, Ron and Hermione. I walked around the outskirts of the marquee, looking around the imaginary dance floor for at least one of them.

"Ginny?!" I spun around and smiled when I saw who had called my name.

"Ron!" I ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"Wow, Ginny, you clean up. I wasn't sure it was you for a moment there."

"There must be a compliment in there somewhere," I mused teasingly.

"Of course there is!" He exclaimed looking me up and down. "You look... amazing."

"Thank you," I felt my face flush and inwardly swore. I had told myself I wasn't going to blush today! "So, um... where are Harry and Hermione?"

Ron grinned. "Hermione dragged Harry out onto the dance floor for a dance or two; she said she wanted to get one dance with him before you got here."

"Well then, I want to have a dance with my dear brother before his girlfriend claims _him _for the rest of the evening."

Ron chuckled. "Okay." He took my hand and led me under the marquee where we swayed on the spot for a while. I glanced to the side and realised that almost everyone on the side was staring at us. I suppose they're really staring at Ron, but still...

"Looks like we're the centre of attention right now," Ron mused quietly.

"Yeah," I sighed.

"Well, once word gets round that Harry's here, maybe people'll give me and Hermione a break."

"Oh, thanks, Ron. I _am_ going to be spending the evening with Harry too."

"Oh yeah..." The song ended and Ron and I stopped dancing. "C'mon; I'll bet they're looking for us now." I followed Ron through the crowd of people squeezing through a tightly packed group of Ravenclaws. Ron doesn't seem to be looking for them; they must have a certain spot picked out already. At last, I spotted the head of wild black hair and smiled when Harry turned at Ron's call. I pushed past Ron and seized Harry in a strong hug, pressing my face against his shoulder. It was so familiar...

"Oh, Ginny, you look wonderful!" I lifted my head and looked around when I heard Hermione's squeal.

"Thanks! You do too!" Her black dress robes were just barely covering her pale blue dress. I turned back to Harry who was still holding my waist. I looked him up and down and nodded approvingly. "You look nice," I commented sincerely on his black robes. He smiled.

"You do... uh... look nice too..."

"Thanks." I leaned up and kissed him quickly. He's never been good with dishing out compliments, I know, but when he does, at least you know it's true. "Do you want to go dance?" I asked.

"Er..."

"I don't care if you step on my feet a thousand times, Harry," I said sternly. Okay, maybe I _would_, but that's beside the point.

"Okay, let's go." I took his hand and grinned over my shoulder at Hermione who was watching with a smile. We stopped at the far corner where there weren't very many students and I turned to Harry. I took his hands and placed them on my waist and placed mine around his neck. Slowly, we began to sway on the spot, taking tiny steps. We were quiet for a while, listening to one of the Weird Sisters' only slow songs.

"I like this song," I commented quietly, resting my cheek over his heart.

"Mhm..."

"How's the Ministry's newest auror doing?" I asked after another moment.

"Fine. We're still going through all the trials... I just wish it would end..."

"It will," I assured him, liking the feel of the rumbling of his voice.

Another moment of quiet.

"Are you happy?"

His question startled me into looking up at his face. "What?" I asked blankly.

"Are you happy?" He repeated staring into my eyes.

"Of course I am!"

"Aren't you sad that you're finished at Hogwarts?"

"Well, yeah, obviously. But not as upset as I could be."

"Why not?"

"Well, because I'll be able to see you every day. We won't have to wait for the scarce Hogesmeade trips or holidays. I'm starting a new part of my life is all. And I'm happy with it. Why do you want to know?" I asked curiously.

He ignored my question. "Is it selfish or wrong of me to be ecstatic that you're not going to be at Hogwarts anymore?" He asked, staring at something past my shoulder.

"Of course it's selfish," I said. He looked at me, surprised. "But it's not wrong," I continued. "Everyone deserves to be a little selfish and Merlin knows you deserve that more than anyone else."

He didn't answer, just pulled me closer and we continued to sway even though the song playing was now an upbeat, fast tuned one. No one had approached us yet, so we were so far so good.

"Do you mind if we got sit down for a while?" I asked after what must have been the tenth song.

"No." We quickly made our way back to the secluded table. Ron and Hermione weren't there; they must be dancing. We sat side by side on the small bench and Harry wrapped his arm around me as we conversed quietly. We sat there almost the whole rest of the evening, Ron and Hermione coming and going. We saw Luna for a quick moment, but she was off dancing on her own. Eventually, Harry did meet Ed, Arnie, Carter, Alina and Laureen. When they left, he had been very confused.

"They looked like they were scared I was going to jinx them," he said.

"No they didn't!"

"The three guys did," he countered.

"Oh, just ignore them. They're actually really terrified of you." I don't know if the look on his face was supposed to be confused or pleased or surprised, but he didn't answer.

At eleven, I had started to yawn continuously.

"Tired?" Hermione asked me sympathetically while stifling her own yawn.

I shrugged. "I'm okay. I've been up la-a-a-ter than this."

Harry glanced at me. "Are you sure you don't want to go up to bed?"

"Yes," I said stubbornly. "We've got another hour left, and I'm not going to fall asleep."

"Right, just like at your birthday? You said you weren't going to fall asleep and you ended up passed out on the sofa?"

"Shut up," I muttered.

Harry grinned and stood up. "D'you want a drink?" He asked me.

"Um, yeah, sure."

I watched him get up and started away when Ron stood up. "I'll er, I'll come with you. Thirsty, Hermione?"

"No, thank you."

Ron nodded and followed Harry to the refreshment table. "Enjoying yourself?" I asked once they were out of sight.

"Actually, I am," Hermione replied.

"You sound surprised," I teased.

"Yes, well, I didn't think Ron was going to actually dance as much as he has tonight. I was preparing myself to sit around all night and watch him eat."

I laughed. "Ron can really surprise you sometimes," I agreed. Her face took on a dreamy, vacant look and I pretended to retch.

"Oh, stuff it," she muttered, turning red.

An hour later and the few students who had stayed out in the courtyard were being shooed back to their dormitories.

"Potter, Weasley, Granger," McGonagall came up behind me as I was saying goodbye to Ron and Hermione.

"Professor McGonagall," Hermione, Harry and Ron nodded respectfully.

"I must insist that you leave now. Miss Weasley is expected to be in her dormitory by now."

"Yes, Professor," Hermione nodded and grabbed Ron's hand. "We'll meet you at the gate," she added to Harry. I suppose McGonagall realised what Hermione was implying and quickly turned to bother another pair that looked suspiciously like Laureen and Carter.

"So..." I turned back to Harry who was standing beside me, his hands in his pockets.

"Well..."

"I'll see you tomorrow at King's Cross?"

"Definitely," he nodded his head.

"Am I coming back to your flat with you?"

"Er... I think your whole family's going to be at the station," I groaned and he grinned sympathetically. "But I think your mum's allowing you to come over to see our flat before we go back to the Burrow for some kind of celebratory dinner."

I nodded and stepped forward to hug him. "I can't wait to see your flat," I muttered against his chest, my voice muffled by his robes. "It must be awfully messy."

"Actually, it's not that bad, y'know since, Hermione lives with us."

I sniggered and pulled him closer still. The three of them just recently bought a flat together near the Ministry in muggle London. I remember reading Harry's and then Ron and Hermione's follow-up letters about mum's outburst when she found out that Ron and Hermione were going to be living together even though Harry was going to be there as well. Jeez, am I glad I wasn't there.

"I should probably go," Harry sighed. "McGonagall's staring me down."

I laughed outright at that and pulled away from his hug to kiss him. After a moment, I pulled back and kissed his cheek, stepping back.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"For sure," I waved as he started to the gate.

When I got up to the dormitory, Laureen and Alina were waiting for me.

"Did you have a good time?" I asked as I slipped my shoes off.

"Oh, it was _so _much fun," Alina gushed.

"Yeah, it was," Laureen agreed.

I smiled as I shrugged out of my robes and slipped out of my dress. "Are you ready to leave Hogwarts for the last time?" Alina asked.

"Actually, I am," I said thoughtfully. "It's like I'm eleven all over again. I'm starting something completely new and foreign to me, and it's exciting and scary at the same time."

"I know what you mean," Laureen said as we all climbed into bed.

"We're always going to stay friends, right?" Alina asked hesitantly.

"Of course we are!"

"Yeah, we'll definitely see each other at Harry and Ginny's wedding," Laureen teased.

"Oh yeah," I rolled my eyes to the ceiling. "And we'll all see each other at Laureen and Carter's wedding as well."

"Don't forget Alina and Ed's," Laureen added.

The absurdity of it all found me and I burst out laughing. It must have been contagious because the next thing the three of us knew, we were rolling around in our beds, clutching at our sides as they began to ache from laughing, our eyes streaming from tears.

I was going to miss this, but we would stay in touch.

We would always be friends.


End file.
